User blog:John Pan/Shock Strelki
Shock Strelki Heavy shock troops, for use with armored spearheads. Due to their appearance, everyone (that's not Russian) calls them Juggernauts. Just appearing on the battlefield demoralizes the enemy infantry. Squad Composition *Squad Leader *Trooper Sensory Shock Strelki rely on their eyes and ears. In night missions, they get flip-on NVGs. They also get a GLONASS “Blue-force” tracker/ navigation system. Upgrades None. Armament AKS-205U (2) A development of the AK-12, the AK-205 is the new standard issue of the Russian armed forces. The AKS-205U is only a shortened folding-stock version designed to minimize its stowage profile. On first inspection, it looks like yet another iteration of the AKS-74U. But a closer look reveals an optics rail, an adjustable stock, an ambidextrous safety/fire selector, and an under-barrel rail as well. It is constructed out of high-strength plastic and steel. Firing the classic 7.62mm x39mm round from a 30-round magazine, the weapon packs a considerable kinetic punch. And it does that without losing any bit of durability. Upgrades Upgrades are mutually exclusive. 60-round Drum Magazines Allocates 60-round drum magazines to the AKS-205Us of Shock Strelki. This gives them much greater freedom on the trigger, ensuring that they will be the last to run out of ammunition in a straight-up firefight against enemy infantry. Kord HMG (2) Although it weighs in more than three times as much as a comparative Mk.18 SAW, the Kord handheld HMG is capable of tossing 12.7mm x 108mm bullets at 500 rpm. Fewer things provide as much firepower. They draw on 100-round magazines, and each Shock Strelki wields one. Effective against infantry, infantry in cover, and light vehicles. Protection Shock Strelki wear 50-kilo Kokon ballistic suits. Taking a good-old (nearly) HE-proof bombsuit, the Imperium added ceramic inserts, external metal plating, and extra non-Newtonian pads to soak up even more kinetic energy. Makes them invulnerable to anything up to 7.62mm x 51mm. CBRN equipment is standard, and so are internal cooling systems that cycle cold water through the suit when the temperature is high. Upgrades Titanium Alloy The problem with being slow is that people get tons of shots off at you. So, naturally, the Imperium decided that they would like even more armor. Replaces the external hardened steel plating with high-strength titanium-aluminum alloy, stronger than steel yet only one-third the weight. Mobility Shock Strelki march on their feet, and due to the Kokons that they wear, are always given top transport priority to the battlefield. However, when they fight on their feet, they can't do it for too long—a 1-hour stint will exhaust, possibly even kill one of these super-fit soldiers. Having twice as many rations as a comparative Strelki is not uncommon. Upgrades Combat Stimpack To overcome the massive burden of both the suit and the weapon, Shock Strelki can receive combat stimulation drugs before entering combat. They are a mixture of artificial adrenaline inducers and lots of carbohydrates for their muscle cells to use. Provides Shock Strelki with longer effective combat time. TPE-18 A more direct mobility solution comes in the form of TPE-18, translation Heavy Powered Exoskeleton-18. Developed for a normal human to wear, the exoskeleton fits inside the Kokon, hence making it well-protected. The exoskeleton uses electric servomotors and negative feedback to move around. A back-mounted Lithium battery pack provides power for 4 hours. Last Edited: John Pan (talk) 05:30, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts